His true crown
by Stormy D. Danny
Summary: Based on the events from chapter 844 to 846. This is short story in honor to the greatness of Luffy's personality and also a hopeful view to face the sadness that I believe most One Piece fans are feeling about these chapters. :)


**His true crown**

 _One Piece doesn't belong to me_

Me: Hey there! Look who's back from the dead! XD So, I've thought of this story as an idea to turn my feelings and thoughts into stories, when it comes to One Piece. I always feel and think a lot about OP but I don't get a chance to actually expose everything that's on my mind so I decided to do it this way. This story is about the recent events in One Piece and it contains spoilers, in case you haven't read the chapter 844 and so on. I hope that this story makes you realize (if you haven't) the greatness of Luffy's heart and actions and of course, I hope you like it :D If any of my old ficfriends want a portuguese version of this, please let me know. ^^ Gonna shut up now XD

* * *

He was fighting as hard as he could. His enemy's bounty was higher but why in the world would he care about that? He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as his skin got numb with so many bruises and scratches. His arm had almost been chopped off and the wound was deep but he also didn't care. That was his life. That was what moved him. He lived for his dream, for his loved ones, for his freedom and for simply feeling alive. It wasn't just about it being right for him to help and save those poor souls that were losing their hope. It was also a feeling he's always had in his gut. All that danger and pain challenged him, provoked him and he'd never refuse them. Not once. He wanted to fight.

He didn't want to hurt. He didn't feel pleased by causing pain to others. But he never felt guilty for giving those guys what they deserved. He was justice. Not the justice that ordinary people usually believed in because he would never be one of them, but pure justice. The kind of justice that is conceived by freedom, by no rules or absolute laws, and by what some at times call "karma". Well, he was Karma too, at least that side of him. At least that's what he was to those enemies. A boy who didn't seem much like a threat. A boy who could never be strong enough to ruin everything they had worked for...they had killed for...But they were always wrong.

One after another they'd fall under his fists after all the unforgivable acts they had commited. Not because he went after them...But because he had found them. Because they had hurt someone that he doesn't want to see hurt. And that would be the most dangerous of their mistakes. He didn't warn, he didn't wait, he didn't listen. Not that they begged much anyways... But if they did, it wouldn't make a difference. Only regret was enough for him to be merciful and true regret only. It couldn't be a lie because he was easily fooled but somehow always knew what language a person's heart spoke. He was good at reading people, understanding their emotions and what they needed. He just skipped every detail and got to what had to be done immediately. He wasn't book-smart but he possessed an emotional intelligence that could surprise you.

He seemed like such a simple bubble-head and it was funny to see that side of him but when it comes down to his decisions, you could justify them, you could support them but you never knew what made him say that or do that. You were just impressed...sometimes amazed just like a child watching the waves beat the shores for the first time. He was the sea to people that watched him. Powerful and unpredictable but also free and reliable. And the only sea that his nakama felt safe to sail while building their new lives.

He gave them all certainty when they were only seeing shades of black and grey. He was also hope and an inspiration for them to finally fight for their dreams and beliefs. And he always supported, protected and cherished each one of them. On his ship, they were home. They'd be forever grateful to that trust and devotion. And they'd do anything they could to protect their Captain.

Sanji wasn't an exception. Seeing his Captain jump in front of him and greet him so cheerfully only shattered his heart to more and more pieces. That was the side of him those enemies wouldn't be presented with. The relaxed sweet sunshine that he was with his friends and out of battles. That's what always made those bad wolves underestimate him. He looked innocent, pure, childish and happy. And that's what he was on that moment, looking at his precious nakama that he had missed during that time. Despite all the physical pain he was feeling, he felt truly happy to see him.

The young cook feared for his friends. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. He wished to protect them and so he lied to his Captain. He tried to hurt his feelings, he tried to make him give up on him. However, we know he wouldn't believe those harmful lies. He never doubted him and so Sanji had to fight him and leave even more wounds on that body, that had been already touched by the battle. And each burning kick he gave him tore Sanji apart. His Captain's endless persistence and faith in him made it unavoidable having to hurt him in order to protect him and that's what he chose. But surprisingly again, his Captain refused to fight him back and took every blow without hesitation, always standing up after each one of them. And you'd never forget his determined calm look while he was bleeding by his nakama's hands. You'd never forget the moment he promised to refuse food, that you knew he loved with all his enthusiasm. And those words made his nakama feel cherished and special and finally treasured as he should have been since the beginning. His sister had said he'd find people who'd treat him as he deserved and Sanji had found them on that ship. It was his home and it killed him inside in many ways to have to let go of that, to be stripped from happiness when he finally had the chance to hold it. So the cook just cried while being taken away from there with the people he'd never feel as family while his true family stayed on the same place, ready to take on the world.

The Captain stood there absolutely certain of what he had to do. He fought an army with the help of another nakama, who couldn't do much to stop what happened. The army was too strong and all of them together would be worth a bounty way higher than his.

 **But he never actually lost.**

He was punched to almost unconsciousness while being terribly injured, but he struggled to stay on that same spot. And that was a reason for greater pride. He'd focus every single piece of strength and willpower not to break a promise. He never considered himself defeated.

And that's Luffy for you. His nakama's tears reach out to his heart faster than his unfelt words. He wouldn't ever give up on them. And this is kind of moment you can see that it takes something more than just power and ambition or even courage to be Pirate King. It also takes these unpredictable rightful decisions...It also takes to see the world behind its limits but in a simple way, to sight what's too clear for others to see... To be born with a crown on your heart. He was the one who could and he was the one who would. He was already a Pirate King.


End file.
